


you are

by orphan_account



Series: because of you [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jihoon's flashback brings a lot of memories he doesn't know if he's going to forget or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are

**Author's Note:**

> THE SUMMARY SUCKS AGAIN HOW DO U WRITE SUMMARIES/??????

soonhoon | 888 words | highschool!au

_“This isn’t working anymore, Seungcheol.” Jihoon’s thankful the café they’re staying at is empty except for the two of them. The barista slightly stares at him before looking away and Jihoon continues. “Let’s stop seeing each other after this.”_

He remembered the cold words he told Seungcheol that day when he broke up with his long-time lover. He knew it was bound to happen when Seungcheol stopped visiting him in his studio, only seeing him during the weekends. Hell, they hadn’t touched each other in weeks because Jihoon’s too busy writing songs for so many people and Seungcheol’s the usual active kid he was at school. Jihoon never spared seconds in his life anymore to think about Seungcheol; how his day was going, if he ate already, or if he’s doing fine. He’s too preoccupied with everything that’s happening in his life—his impending music scholarship, his grades, his family problems—and he simple can’t let Seungcheol loosely dangle in his life anymore because it would only seem like he’s just a baggage to carry.

  
Enter Sooyoung. That bratty kid from his morning Math class who kept on pestering Jihoon in and out of classes if it’s okay to be friends with him. Jihoon’s not that much of a social butterfly; sure, he had his own group of friends, most of which were also music majors. But that’s it; he’s got around 10 friends. So it completely took him by surprise that someone—a dancer, at that—wanted to be acquaintances with him.

“Why are you trying so hard to be friends with me?” Soonyoung followed him all the way to his studio situated on the other side of campus and it annoys Jihoon so much because his studio’s supposed his solace; a place only he should know since it’s some sort of a private haven for him. Having Soonyoung, technically a stranger in his life, following him until there really tested the length of his patience and if the guy didn’t have any definite reason as to why he’s _stalking_ him, he might-

Soonyoung stepped closer and he grabbed both of Jihoon’s wrists so hard the composer almost screamed in pain. Jihoon stepped back and his back slammed on the wooden door of his studio, the sound resonating across the empty hallway of the Music department. Soonyoung then proceeded to raise his arms up, settling them above Jihoon’s head and he kisses him hard and full, not giving Jihoon the chance to retaliate. Jihoon’s supposed to push him away; what was Soonyoung doing anyway? _Who_ was he to suddenly kiss the fuck out of him?

  
But instead of pushing him away like the right thing to do, he winded his arms around the dancer’s neck instead, tiptoeing a bit so it was easier for the both of them. He didn’t know what came over him; maybe because he’s longing from some warmth after weeks of not feeling anyone’s skin against his that Soonyoung suddenly made the beast in him explode that day. He pushed himself into Jihoon with much urgency as he held his small body against the table where the rest of Jihoon’s gizmos for composing were found. Jihoon’s cries were hears around the small room and Soonyoung swore it was the best sound he’s ever heard in his life.

That is why Jihoon finds himself, at present day, sitting across the dance room where Soonyoung’s trying to create a new dance he could teach to the orphaned kids he’s volunteering for outside of Busan. Jihoon smiles when Soonyoung almost trips on his own feet and he remembers how Seungcheol also had a tendency to trip every now and then, causing the small flashback in his mind as to how he ended up being with this goofy guy in front of him. Graduation’s around the corner and luckily, Soonyoung’s coming with him to his dream university, going for double majors with Dance and Applied Physics. (Soonyoung wants to be an astronaut; Jihoon believes he can be one.)

“You’re my twenty.” He sing-songs softly when their eyes meet on the reflection of the mirror and Soonyoung smiles at him.

“You seem to be in an awfully good mood. What’s up?”

Jihoon motions for the dancer to sit beside him and Soonyoung settles on Jihoon’s lap, looking up at the boy who captured his heart months ago. Soonyoung never expected those daily fuck sessions to escalate into what they are that moment, but he’s still happy nevertheless.

“Because my song’s done.” Jihoon gleefully exclaims and his bright smile almost blinds Soonyoung. “And I’ll be recording next week to have it sent to the producers who were persistent in having me as their main composer.”

“That’s good.” Soonyoung is so proud of his boyfriend for having reached such milestones even with his young age. “I’m, as always, very proud of you.” He pinches Jihoon’s button nose and the composer makes a face that makes him laugh.

“We’ll still be the same in college, right? Nothing will change between us?” Soonyoung hesitantly asks and Jihoon ponders for a few seconds before nodding. There’s no harm in keeping one’s hopes up.

  


  
“Of course.” He gives him a small smile this time—the kind of smile that takes Soonyoung’s breath away every time. “We’ll still be the same.”

It’s a silent promise.


End file.
